Operation Hearts
by sherlockgirl89
Summary: Xemnas finds out about Mayor Regina's Collection of enchanted hearts. He leads his organization to Storybrooke Maine to collect the hearts in hope that this will bring out Kingdom Hearts.


Organization 13's Castle

Foot steps echoed though the halls of the castle headquarter of the organization as Xemnas the superior of the organization walked through this domain. His thought were muddled, he was frustrated even with both Roxas and Xion working round the clock collecting hearts, he has still failed to bring out kingdom hearts. He entered an seemly empty room with only a large chair in the middle, where he sat down and pressed a button on the arm of the chair with a sigh. The room came to life with screens showing all different kinds of worlds imaginable. Xemnas's eye's darted with lighting speed to all the screen, which were constantly changing images. At his side he had a note pat with columns saying high, medium, and low. He was categorizing the count of heartless in a given world making sure that he sent the organization members to world that had large heartless count. More Heartless more hearts. After an hour of doing this something caught his attention. He set is pencil and pad down got up and walked over to one of the screens. The Image of a large vault filled the screen, a vault filled with boxes that pulsated and you could hear heart beats coming from within them. A single figure stood in this odd vault a very attractive dark haired women was pulling hearts out of her hand bag and putting them into these boxes. But they did not look like normal human heart they glowed and almost looked like they were made of crystal. Xemnas jumped out of his chair he remembered reading something about these kinds of hearts, powerful magic users were able to rip out people hearts and enchanted them making them stronger than normal. This is it this could be the key to kingdom hearts Xemnas thought to him self. He bent down to push the intercom button on this chair. "Saix come here at once" the superior barked. With in seconds as if by magic his blue haired second in command appeared. "You called superior" said Saix. "Yes I want you to organize a recognizance to storybrooke Maine, to see about this vault of enchanted hearts, then I want to Roxas to go collect them at once." said Xemnas with great urgency. "The team will sent it with in the hour." Saix said coolly. Saix then disappeared though a portal to assemble a team to see what they were up against and take care of the logistics of this venture which their fearless leader could not be burden with. A wicked simile creped on to Xemnas's face he was finally going to get a heart of his and nothing was going to stand in his way.

Storybrooke Maine "After the return of Mary Margret and Emma."

Regina walked quickly through cold dark cemetery her eyes clearly trying to hold back tears. After all she had done to try and change she had even helped Mary Margret and Emma get back from the enchanted forest. But even after all that she was still alone. She walked to her family crypt and opened the door and rushed into the vault. Only in side would the tears come, it seemed no matter what she did she would always be alone. Looking at all the hearts beating all around her an awful idea popped into her head maybe if she ripped out her heart she would not longer feel all this unbearable pain. Pain for Daniel dieing, pain for Henry which seemed would never love her, it was all too much. Her hand wonder over to the left side of her chest ready to rip her own heart our. "I always thought that ripping your own heart our would be beneath the likes of you." Mr. Gold walked out the of the shadows of the crypt. Regina turned to face him snapped out of her own self pity. "What do you want, the royal family has been successful reunited, my mother defeated and left in a dying land, what use if there for me now." Looking around at and admirably the artifacts in the vault taking his time to speak. "Well dearie I am afraid that there may still be danger to your son and to the city, if I know Cora she will find a another way to get here and we must be ready, to protect Henry." Wiping her tears way and regaining her regal composure. "Your right I will protect Henry he is my Son." As they walk out of the crypt to plan their defenses little did they know that other evil forces more powerful that Cora were coming.


End file.
